


Time Stands Still

by TripCreates



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Tumblr: JediPrompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not the phone call Poe ever wanted to receive. He sat frozen in his chair as he listened to everything Rey told him about the car accident as he imagined the worst case scenario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [JediPrompts](http://jediprompts.tumblr.com/) Rey, Finn & Poe Week prompt Hurt/Comfort. 
> 
> This is my first full fic for the OT3 and I'm super excited to be writing them. I hope this turns out well since it's also my first h/c fic as well. 
> 
> I'd like to thank the usual suspects for helping me with this, Nelson for the title and Storm with her medical knowledge. I'm sure I still got some facts wrong but I tried my best.

Time stood still.

This was not the phone call Poe ever wanted to receive. He sat frozen in his chair as he listened to everything Rey told him about the car accident as he imagined the worst case scenario. After he hangs ups, he tosses his phone into his bag and jumps out of his seat. He gave his boss Leia a quick apology as he rushed out the door; not even waiting for a response.

He made his way to his car, threw his bag in as he sat in the driver’s seat. He dropped the keys a couple of times as he tried to put them in the ignition. Poe paused for a minute to breath and try to calm himself down. He didn’t need to get into an accident too as he tried to get to the hospital. That wouldn’t help anyone, especially when Rey and Finn needed him

He took multiple slow, deep breaths and picked up the keys again and started the car. He made his way out of the parking lot and to the hospital.

It seemed like an eternity passed before Poe finally reached the hospital. Parking was another ordeal. Once inside, he realized Rey didn’t actually tell him where they were at. After waiting no so patiently to speak to the nurse at the desk, Poe was able to find out where Rey was but not Finn. That left him feeling uneasy as he rushed to the elevators, sliding into one before the doors closed. He gave a quick apology to the others that were already inside. He pushed the button for Rey’s floor.

As Poe went up, he tried not to think about how much he hated hospitals. It brought back his childhood memories of when his mother was sick and her eventual passing. Since then, he avoided hospitals as much as he could.

The elevator stopped at Rey’s floor and Poe bolted out, stopping there in the hall trying to figure out which way to go. He soon found the way to go and hurried down the hall, finding her room at the very end.

The door was ajar but Poe still knocked before he entered. When he heard Rey call him in, he stepped in, seeing her sitting on the bed.

“Oh my God, Poe, I’m so glad to finally see you,” she said.

Poe waked over to the bed, looking her over and assessing her injuries. Her right arm was in a sling and had some bruises and scarps on her face. He was relieved to see her for the most part okay.

“I wish I could have gotten here sooner. Traffic was awful, he said. He gently wrapped his arm around her, trying to avoid her right arm, and pressed a kiss to her temple. “I’m glad to see you’re alright. How’s Finn? You said he was in surgery?”

Rey nodded. “I haven’t gotten any updates on him yet but it wasn’t good. He got the worst of the accident since we were hit on his side. He was knocked out from the impact and I…I…” She dropped her gaze as tears began to fall.

This was one of the rare times Poe ever saw Rey cry. She was always the emotionally strong one and never let anyone see her cry.

“Shh, shh,” Poe said, sitting on the edge of the bed, moving his hand down to her waist and pulled her close to him. “I’ve got you, Rey. I’m here now and we’ll get through this together. Finn’s going to pull through this.” He wasn’t sure how effective his words were but no more tears fell. “It’s going to be alright,” he said, though it was for himself as well.

                      

They remained in the room while they waited for any news on Finn. A nurse came in to check on Rey but didn’t have any news on Finn. So as they continued to wait on Finn, Rey filled him in more on the details of the accident.

The two of them were on their way to get lunch when they were hit while crossing an intersection by the other car running a red light. Rey didn’t remember much of what happened after that. She knew she wasn’t the one who called the ambulance.

“But this is all my fault,” she said.

Poe raised an eyebrow at her. “How is this your fault?”

“I was one who suggested we go out for lunch when Finn said we should find something at the house. If I hadn’t insisted we go out, it wouldn’t have happened,” she said, glancing up at him, tears threatening to fall again.

“No, Rey, it is not your fault this happened. It’s not your fault the other car ran the red light and hit you. That was something out of your control. It could have happened at anytime, anywhere.”

“But what if doesn’t wake up after the surgery or there’s some kind of complication or – ”

“You can’t go down that path of thinking, Rey. You can’t.”

Before Rey could argue, there was a knock at the door and a different nurse entered. Rey and Poe turned to look at her.

“I’m sorry if I’m interrupting but your husband is out of surgery now. They’ve moved him to a private room and I came to take you there,” she said.

Poe slid off the bed first and helped Rey off. He took her hand as they followed the nurse out of the room.

They had to take the elevator down a couple of floors and it was a quiet trip. Poe kept glancing over to Rey the whole time, making sure she was holding up okay. He hadn’t that she blamed herself for this accident.

They exited the elevator and didn’t have to walk far to reach is room. Before they entered, the nurse turned to Rey. “Before you enter, I want you to be prepared and know that he’s not awake yet.”

Rey took a deep breath and looked at Poe, a worried expression on his face. She squeezed Poe’s hand as she looked back at the nurse and nodded her head, indicating she was ready to enter.

The nurse opened the door and let them enter.

Rey stepped in first with Poe close behind her. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, when she saw him unconscious, lying on bed. She walked toward the bed, leaving Poe where he stood.

He remained in his spot, giving them a moment together, as he watched Rey lean down to Finn and start to talk to him.

“Finn, it’s me Rey,” she said, softly. “I’m so, so sorry this happened to you but I’m here for you. Poe’s here too. We’re here for you.”

Rey looked over to Poe and motioned for him to join her.

Poe walked to the other side of the bed and reached out to take Finn’s hand. “Hey, Finn,” he said. He wasn’t sure if Finn could even hear them or know they were there but it was worth a try.

It was difficult for both him to see Finn’s normal joyful, expression filled face blank as he lied there in the hospital bed.

“He’s going to wake up, right Poe?” Rey asked, bringing Poe out of his thoughts.

Poe took a slow breath as he looked across the bed, meeting her gaze. He wanted to say “yes of course he will” but Poe wasn’t so sure himself.

A knock at the door prevented him from answering. They turned to see the nurse was gone and replaced by a doctor, standing by the door with a folder in her hand.

“Sorry for interrupting,” she said.

“It’s okay, we were hoping to talk to you about Finn,” Poe said.

“Are you related to my patient?” she asked.

“No, I’m not,” Poe answered, regrettably.

“Then I’m sorry but I can’t discuss his information with you,” the doctor said.

Rey stepped away from the bed and walked toward her. “I’m his wife.”

The doctor flipped opened the folder in her hand. “You must be Rey. You were involved with the accident as well.” He glanced back up to see Rey nod. “Then I can discuss your husband’s condition.”

Poe sighed. “I’ll wait in the hall.” He gave Rey and Finn one last glance before making his way to the door, closing it behind him as he exited.

He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms against his chest, and waited. He hated the fact he couldn’t be in the room to hear what the doctor had to say about Finn. He didn’t hold that against Rey. She would tell him everything the doctor told her but that was beside the point. It wasn’t fair their relationship wasn’t social accepted since it involved three people instead of two It was one of the reasons they all agreed for Rey and Finn to marry. They didn’t have any other family members that could be contacted in situations like this.

Poe waited for nearly 20 minutes before the doctor stepped out. He re-entered the room to see Rey sitting in the chair. Her gaze remained on Finn.

“What did the doctor say?” he asked, crossing the room to be at her side.

Rey wet her lips but didn’t look up at him. “He’s stable right now. They were able to stop the internal bleeding during the surgery but he has a severe brain contusion, which is causing the coma. There’s no indication when he’ll wake up if he does.”

“What do you mean _if_ he wakes up?” Poe asked, feeling his stomach drop.

Rey looked up at him. “The doctors aren’t sure. It’s iffy when it comes to the brain being damaged. The longer he’s out, the worse it’ll be on the rest of his body as his muscles weaken.”

Poe felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Finn had to wake up. He had to.

“Is there anything they can do for him?” he asked, even though he already knew the answer was no.

Rey shook her head. “They’ve done what they could already. They are going to keep monitoring him to make sure his condition doesn’t worsen. All we can do is wait.” She rose from the chair. “Sit down with me, Poe. I don’t like you having to stand there.”

Poe obliged her as he sat down in the chair. Rey sat in his lap, curling up against him as much as her sore body would allow her. He wrapped his arm around her waist as she laid her head against his shoulder.

“Then we will wait,” Poe said. “We’ll be here for him when he wakes up.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for [JediPrompts](http://jediprompts.tumblr.com/) Rey, Finn & Poe Week prompt "Smile'.

And waited they did.

Poe and Rey stayed in Finn’s room for the rest of the day. Before visiting hours were over, Poe made a trip back to their apartment to get an overnight bag for Rey since she was staying the night. Only one of them could stay the night at a time so she was going to stay the first night.

Before leaving, Poe gave Rey a hug and kiss. “I’ll be back tomorrow but call me if anything happens or you need anything else.”

Rey nodded. “You know I will. Love you, Poe.”

“Love you too,” he said as he walked over to Finn, pressing a gentle kiss on the forehead. “I’ll be back tomorrow. I love you, Finn.”

He turned back to Rey and gave her another kiss before leaving.

 

It felt weird entering their apartment alone. It was too quiet. Poe was used to Finn or Rey being home with him.

BB walked up to him and rubbed against his leg. Poe smiled down at the white and orange cat and bent down to pet him. “It’s good to see you buddy. I bet you’re hungry.”

BB meowed and followed Poe into the kitchen. He waited while Poe opened a can of food and placed the bowl down in front of him.

While he ate, Poe went into the bathroom to take a shower. He let the warm water ease some of the tension in his back and shoulders from the day. It only seemed to help a little. Once he was out and dried off, he slipped on some pajamas pants and went into the kitchen to find something to snack on.

After finishing his banana, Poe padded into the bedroom with BB following him. He crawled into bed and was glad to have the cat join him in the empty bed. He couldn’t seem to get comfortable, not used to sleeping alone. He flipped over to his right side and his eyes landed on the picture that was on the nightstand.

It was of the three of them from when they moved into their apartment. Poe was holding the camera as Rey and Finn squeezed into frame, all of them grinning. It was a hell of a day moving in since they had to carry everything up five floors thanks to a broken elevator.

As he laid there, still looking at the picture, it finally sank in how close he was to losing the two people he loved most in the world. He let the tears fall as he released all of his pent up emotions from the day. He kept it all in the hospital because he needed to put on brave face for Rey and be there for her but now that he was alone, it didn’t matter.

The crying eventually eased up and he drifted off to sleep, although it was not restful.

 

The next morning, Poe called out from work, explaining to Leia what the situation was and that he wouldn’t be making it in for a while. He was thankful to have an understanding boss and was able to take the time off.

He packed a bag for himself, feed BB and was out the door.

A nurse exited the room as Poe walked into Finn’s room. Rey was still in the chair, as well as the same clothes, from when Poe left the day before. She glanced his way when he entered the room and smiled. Poe walked over to her and gave her a peck on the cheek. He dropped the bag on the floor and sat down on the overnight bed behind her.

Poe felt bad that he got to sleep in their comfortable bed while she slept on the little bed in the room. He was going to convince her to go home tonight and sleep there. He didn’t care how much she argued about it again.

“How are you doing today? Feeling any better?”

“Still sore but I’ll be fine,” Re answered. “You don’t need to worry about me.”

“You know I’m going to do that anyway. How’s Finn?”

Rey sighed. “The same as yesterday.

“Guess it was too much to hope he’d wake up today,” Poe said, gazing over at Finn. “Did you sleep at all last night?”

“A little. That bed isn’t too uncomfortable but I just couldn’t sleep,” Rey said, shrugging it off.

“Maybe I can take you back home tonight so that you can sleep in the bed and I can stay here with Finn.”

Rey looked at Poe. “I don’t want to leave and something happen when I’m gone. What if he needs me?”

“I know that, Rey, but I’ll be here with him so he won’t be alone. You need to take care of yourself too. I want to make sure you’re going to be okay as well.”

Rey was quiet for a moment as she thought it over, her eyes moving back to Finn. “I guess I can try that tonight.

Poe smiled to himself. “Do you need me to help you change out of those clothes? I didn’t even think to ask you if you needed help yesterday when I brought you the clothes.”

Rey glanced down at the clothes she was still wearing from the day before and nodded. “I tried doing it myself but couldn’t do much with my arm,” she said, not looking up at Poe.

“Aww I’ll help you. Come on,” Poe said, standing up. He grabbed Rey’s bag and pulled out a fresh set of clothes.

He waited for her to rise from the chair and they made their way into the bathroom. Poe was careful and worked slowly as he helped Rey undress. He could tell that she was hesitant to have him help, not because she was uncomfortable with him doing this but that she didn’t like having to rely on others helping her.

“I’ll help you take a shower later this afternoon when I take you home. I’m sure that’ll help you feel better,” Poe said as they exited the bathroom.

“I would like that,” Rey said, taking her seat on the overnight bed. “You can take the chair.”

“Thanks,” Poe said. He pulled the chair closer to Finn’s bed and sat down.

They sat there in silence with only the sounds of the machines filing the room.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” Rey eventually asked after a while.

“Yeah but I called out. I explained to Leia what happened and what the situation is. I’ve got a lot of vacation and sick time built up that I can use. I’ll be okay.”

“Hopefully you won’t have to use them all up. We still have that trip to Disney we were planning to take this year,” Rey said, trying to be optimistic.

“I hope so too. I was really looking forward to taking you two,” Poe said.

“Don’t worry. We’ll all get there someday.”

Poe hoped she was right.

 

* * *

 

 

The days passed as Rey and Poe fell into the rhythm of watching over Finn, taking turns staying the night, as they waited for the day he would finally wake from his coma.

The days turned into a week with little improvement on Finns condition but Rey and Poe remained firm in their belief that Finn would soon wake. The only problem was the longer Finn was out, the worse condition his body would be in from his muscles weakening. It could make any physical therapy he needed take longer.

It was getting close to two weeks and it was a Tuesday afternoon when it finally happened. Rey had just gotten back from their apartment when Finn opened his eyes.

“Rey, he’s waking up!” Poe said, jumping out of his chair.

Rey rushed over to the bed and stood next to Poe.

Finn slowly blinked a couple of times, trying to focus as his gaze shifted between them.

Rey leaned down and said, “Finn, it’s us. We’re here for you.”

“I’m going to get the nurse,” Poe said to Rey. “I’ll be right back.”

It took a couple of minutes for Poe to return with Finn’s nurse.

She started going through her procedures of checking on Finn. Poe had pulled Rey away from the bed so that they were out of the way. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding onto her tightly as they waited.

Finn’s doctor soon entered, glancing at them as she made her way to her patient. “If you two could go to the waiting area, we’ll call you back in when we’re done.”

Poe nodded as he guided Rey out of the room and down the hall. He held the door open for Rey and followed in after her. The room was half full already with other waiting families. Rey walked over to two empty chairs next to each other and sat down. Poe took the chair next to her.

“He’s finally awake,” Rey said, leaning forward and placed her elbows on her knees.

Poe rubbed his hand up and down her back. “It’s all going to be okay now.”

They were quiet as they waited. Their heads turned to the door every time it was opened, hoping it was a nurse coming to get them.

Eventually Finn’s nurse popped in the room. “You two can come and see him now.”

Rey jumped out of her seat, followed by Poe, and they joined the nurse in the hall.

“How is he doing? Is he going to be alright?” Rey asked the nurse.

“Yes, he seems to be doing well. We still need to monitor him to make sure there aren’t any complications. He still has more recovering to do but his doctor will go over all of that with you,” she explained as they walked down the hallway. “He’s going to need a good support system as he recovers.”

“Don’t worry, he has both of us there for him,” Poe said.

“That’s good,” the nurse said as the reached the room. “You can go right in.”

Poe gestured for Rey to enter first. She pushed opened the door and stepped inside. Poe proceeded after her.

“Finn?” she asked as she saw him.

Finn looked at up them, smiling. It lit up his eyes and transformed his whole face. He looked like is how old self again.

“I am so glad to see you two,” he said, still smiling as they walked him.

Rey grabbed his hand and leaned in for a kiss. “It is so good to see you awake.”

“My doctor told me how long I had been out. You both were here the whole time?”

“Of course we were,” Poe answered.

“I can’t believe guy did that. You didn’t have to,” Finn said, feeling bad that they had spent their whole time there in hospital.

Poe shook her head. “Finn, we weren’t going to leave you here alone in this hospital. We wanted to be here when you woke up.”

“Well, thank you for doing that. It means a lot to me,” Finn replied. He looked up at Rey. “How are you doing? Were you hurt in the accident?” The smile faded from his face as he looked at Rey concerned.

“I’m fine now. There’s nothing to worry about, Finn,” she answered, giving him a reassuring smile. She didn’t want him to worry about her.  

“That’s good. My doctor said she’ll return soon to start going over my treatment and recovery plan. Then we can start figuring out what to do next.”

“We’ll be with you every step of the way,” said Poe.

Finn’s smile returned. “I’m lucky to have you two.” He held his other hand out to Poe.

Poe took his hand and gave it a light squeeze. He knew this wasn’t going to be an easy recovery. There were probably going to be some struggles along the way but they had each other. Poe and Rey were going to make sure Finn got through it and be there every step of the way for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> I'm always open to talking about jedistrompilot, or Star Wars in general, over on tumblr. You can find me at [bartonandmurdock](http://bartonandmurdock.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be posted on this Friday!


End file.
